What Hurts The Most
by Lady Alyssia Lassaria
Summary: This follows Rose after Doomsday. My idea and I love it! NEEDS BETA


**What Hurts The Most**

(A/N: This is my idea for a Doctor Who story and stealing this idea is plagiarism and it can land you in jail or cop a lot of flack by angry fans if you publish anything without the author's permission, as I found out. I changed the story, thankfully. This follows the episode of _Doomsday_. It's Rose's story. Review if you like it!)

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Doctor Who or otherwise, this disclaimer wouldn't be here.

Chapter 1: Forgetting is the hardest thing

Rose Tyler gazed out the window of her parent's house in central London, envious of everyone who didn't know the wonders of the wider galaxy.

_No one could possibly begin to imagine what my life was like before my death… _Rose contemplated darkly, her brown eyes widening as she visualised what the plaque said back home in the real world, the world she could never go back to, the world that had the Doctor.

Rose wanted desperately to forget her old life, her past with the Doctor and their exciting time travels.

The clock chimed 1 o'clock and Rose was viciously thrown back into reality she no longer wanted to be remaining in.

Jackie and Pete watched their daughter closely; both of them feeling helpless that they couldn't do anything but watch Rose slip deeper in her own pool of sorrows, something no one but the Doctor could fix.

Benjamin, their 1 year old son, toddled his way up to his sister and he sat down at Rose's feet, gazing up at her with his big dark brown eyes.

Rose bent down and picked Ben up into her arms before returning to gaze out the window with envious eyes and tears which went ignored.

Mickey and Jake walked in quietly, knowing that Rose wouldn't notice them even if they made the loudest noise. She had been like this for a while.

"Can't we do anything for her?" Jackie lamented as she handed Mickey and Jake a mug of tea each before she went back to Pete's side.

"No. She's waiting for the Doctor." Mickey replied calmly, sipping at his tea.

"She hasn't been going to work lately…" Pete started to say but he stopped.

"I wouldn't either if they had posters of the person you're trying to forget all over your workplace, almost wallpapering it." Jake retorted, a snort coming out.

"Yeah. I mean, come on! She lost the man she loved in the parallel Torchwood! Of course she wouldn't want to go back to work!" Mickey argued, making Pete look suspiciously guilty.

Rose's tears now became really painful. She could hear every single word and here they were, speaking like she couldn't hear them.

"I can hear you." Rose spoke, the words bitter.

Jackie instantly rushed to her daughter and took Ben from Rose's arms.

"I know you can, sweetheart. We know you can. We just want to help you." Jackie tried to sooth her daughter as best as she could.

Rose turned her head away from her mother; tear threatening to spill out of her eyes which she didn't want to happen.

Mickey, Jake and Pete walked inside the spacious living room, all uncertain about what they should to about this very awkward situation.

"You have to go back to Torchwood…" Jake started to say but Rose who held up a hand to stop him from saying anything else cut him off.

"You said it yourself, Jake. Why the hell would I wanna go back when they have posters of the Doctor everywhere?" Rose snapped angrily.

"You can find the Doctor again. It was unfair of me to go back and get you from a place where you were happy being in. You need to be happy again like your mother is." Pete forced the words he considered was right, regardless of how painful and how bitter they sounded.

Rose walked to her father and gently placed her arms around his shoulders, almost like a hug but it was much more personal.

"It was never your fault, dad. That was my life and I loved the Doctor. Simple enough fact but so very hard to say, even to this day." Rose whispered, knowing exactly where Pete was coming from and what his concerns were.

Pete turned to face Rose and he placed a fatherly kiss on her nose and then, a light brush of his lips on her forehead.

"Will you go back to work?" Pete finally asked, his eyes gazed softly over the beautiful featured of Rose's face.

Rose sighed deeply before nodding. She figured that she'd have to put up with that because the man she loved was actually an alien, the last of his kind, and he could help of destroy planets.

Everyone was silent. No one knew quite what to do or what to say.

"That's good. Everyone at work's been asking us when you're coming back." Jake attempted to smile but he couldn't.

"I missed them. They're like another section of my family." Rose admitted, making everyone relax and smile happily.

Suddenly, Pete's phone went off which made him dig around for it, gaze at the screen with a frown before pressing the big red button on his mobile which made everyone suspicious.

"Who was that, Pete?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious smile, asking the question that everyone had on their minds.

"No one you know love." Pete replied with a half uncertain smile crossing his face as he wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist.

"Get a room!" Rose pulled a face as Jackie and Pete kissed passionately, Jackie handing Ben to Mickey in the process.

"Gladly" Pete smiled brightly as he started to lead Jackie upstairs.

"Then I'm going shopping with Ben for two hours." Rose shouted out as she snatched her purse from the kitchen table as well as her sunglasses and her car keys just in case.

"Mickey and Jake watched as Rose rushed around collecting things she would need for Ben and all his needs as well as her own.

"Can we come?" Mickey asked as he handed Ben to Rose who strapped him in a stroller.

Rose's head shot up and she gazed oddly at Mickey and Jake before nodding.

"I suppose you could since hearing my parents have sex isn't the best entertainment." Rose replied slowly with a trace of a grin.

The trio and Ben headed out to central London where they found that the market was going on, something that happened every Saturday all day.

"Right. Ben and I will go down all the girly areas and buy stuff. You guys can do whatever you wanna do but we all have to be here by 3 o'clock, got it?" Rose raised an eyebrow at Mickey and Jake, not believing their nods as they gazed constantly at the games marquee not far away.

"We're not going to be abducted by aliens on our way there, Rose." Mickey assured the frantic Rose with his calm dark brown eyes comforting and gentle.

Rose nodded. She would make an alien abduct them if the didn't meet her there at 3 o'clock on the dot!

Rose walked along, gazing and buying things she fancied, placing them all in Ben's stroller because she couldn't be bother carrying them around.

She sat down on a park bench, entertaining Ben with a baby toy she had bought.

Her sight was suddenly arrested by the sight of a woman with a stroller.

The woman was smiling at the green grocer, her blonde locks tied carefully into her hair clip, her brown eyes dancing happily as she pushed the light purple stroller back and forth with ease born with time.

Rose's eyes narrowed as she picked out things from the woman that was identical to herself, wondering why the woman looked so similar.

She watched the woman walk away with her stroller, her hips gliding from side to side, before Rose walked to the green grocer with a smile.

"Hullo Dean. Who was that just now?" Rose flashed a smile which never left her face as she searched Dean's facial expressions for an answer.

"Hullo to you too, Rose. That was Rhiannon Del Santo. She's got a beautiful little girl, Indiana. No one know much about Rhiannon's family, even less about Indiana's dad." Dean replied, leaning on the counter with a grin on his face.

"Rhiannon Del Santo… You know where she lives?" Rose pondered before asking again, dismissing the fact that that woman had Jackie's maiden name.

"Nope. No one knows. Sorry Rose." Dean scratched his head thoughtfully.

"No. That's fine. Thanks Dean." Rose shook her head before placing a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek as a small thank you.

Rose pushed Ben's stroller all the way back to the town square where she met up with Mickey and Jake, both laden down with all the latest games and computer equipment, making it look like geek heaven.

"Do I wanna know?" Rose asked both eyebrows raised as she gazed at the stuff.

Mickey and Jake both shook their heads.

"Okay then. There is a girl, Rhiannon Del Santo. She looks so like me that I think she could pass as my twin!" Rose started laughing, making Mickey and Jake chuckle nervously. They had a bad feeling about this.

The four of them caught a cab back home since they couldn't be bothered walking all the way back home, laden with bags of stuff.

They found Jackie, with massive sex hair, making coffee as Pete massaged her shoulder, whispering a few things every so often, making Jackie smile.

"Ahem. Nice sex hair, mom. It suits you." Rose raised her eyebrows, Ben on her lap playing with a toy.

Jackie's and Pete's heads shot up to face a bemused Mickey and Jake and a extremely amused Rose who was entertaining Ben.

"You're such a tease, Rosalyn Catherine Tyler. Such a tease." Jackie's lips slowly tugged into a wide smile.

"What? You two look like you've just had some pretty radical sex! The opening was there and I took it." Rose laughed, the first time she had actually laughed without faking it and making herself feel worse.

The five of them talked until it was time for dinner when Rose and Jackie pulled out the pork roast and various other foods which they had prepared.

They sat down at the table and they ate with a light conversation passing before Rose finally couldn't take it anymore.

"There was a girl at the green grocer today that looked exactly like me. She could pass as my twin." Rose announced randomly.

At that, Pete stiffened, Mickey gulped, Jake bit his lips and Jackie just pasted a confused look as she gazed at the three men.

"Did you get the name of them woman?" Jackie asked, throwing a dark look at Pete, Mickey and Jake.

"Rhiannon Del Santo." Rose replied calmly, wondering why it was causing such a stir with the male folk of the household.

Pete's cutlery clanged on his plate and so did Mickey's and Jake's.

"Can we just drop this conversation Rose?" Jackie asked her daughter, knowing full well that she would need to do a whole lot of persuading to get this secret out of Pete if she really wanted to find out.

Rose nodded, blatantly ignoring what had just happened because she was more concentrated in going back to work maybe tomorrow.

"I might see if I can go back to work tomorrow." Rose said as she wiped clean her plate with a piece of bread.

Everyone nodded gently. They didn't know what to say.

Rose helped her mother clear up the table and wash the plates.

She then walked up to her own room where she slipped into baby blue satin pyjamas and went to sleep, thinking about the Doctor.


End file.
